


Steven Universe on Valentines Day

by Auroraowlbuddy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Steven Universe, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroraowlbuddy/pseuds/Auroraowlbuddy
Summary: Steven x Connie :)





	1. Intro

February 10th,

Wow I'm tired I should sleep,

but what am I forgetting?

I have absolutely no clue.

Well lets hit the hay.

But hay is scratchy

Well I need sleep

Good nig- ZZZ


	2. I just wanna sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is sleppy

"Steven, Steven?"

As I sat up the sun poured through the window it looked so... peaceful.

As I looked over I saw

"CONNIE!"

I rolled over and fell out of bed.

Well, no way to avoid her.

I sat up.

"What I'm tired."

I managed to mumble.

"Look,Look!"

As I glared up at her.

She was wearing a aquamarine shirt with a small yellow star near the collar.

'Wait, wha..?"

I wiped my eye and stood up.

"I'm a official crystal gem!"

I just glared at her, I was happy for her but she woke me up for that!!!


	3. I'm so  confuzzled*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Confuzzled is Confused+puzzled  
>  I'm good right!

As I ate some cereal and watched crying breakfast friends,

Connie just sat there staring out the window.

"Steven?"

She looked at me.

What did I do know?

"Do you know what today's date is?"

She asked me.

I thought.

"I think February 11th?"

She looked on her phone.

"Yeah thanks... well I need to go. Bye!"

I looked at her confuzzled.*

"Okay bye."

I went to the sink,

washed my dishes,

and changed into my star shirt and jeans

time to get a snack.


	4. I ship them so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars x Sadie

At the Big Donut there was a line?

When I got up there I knew why.

Sadie had a cast on her arm and they were letting everyone sign it.

and there was a drawing for a free donut with unlimited toppings of the winners choice.

I looked at the cast and the biggest name on there was...

LARS!

I got my donut and went out.

I ship them so much.


	5. Beep! #rejected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie being selfish!

February 12th

~ring~ring~ring~

"Connie?"

*Scilence*

"Yeah Steven? What's up? *yawn*"

"Did you hear about Sadie? 

And how she broke her arm,

And how Lars' signature was the biggest,

And how I ship them so much?"

I waited for a response.

"*sigh* good for you Steven,"

"um..Con-"

BEEP!

She hung up?

As I laid on my bed,

watery eyes,

I wondered,

What could be wrong?


End file.
